


only bought this suit (so you could take it off)

by zetagirly



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Champagne, First Kiss, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Party, Song: Dress (Taylor Swift), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetagirly/pseuds/zetagirly
Summary: He and Max were good at being quiet with one another but lately Daniel felt like he needed to tell Max. Like he needed to tell Max that he wanted to hold his hand for longer than just for half a second when they said Hello. Like he needed to tell Max that he missed seeing his face everyday. Like he needed to tell Max that he wanted to put his hands all over him and his suit jacket.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	only bought this suit (so you could take it off)

**Author's Note:**

> hello  
so this is my first fanfic, i don't even know how this happened, but i listened to this song and felt inspired i guess
> 
> song can be found here:
> 
> [taylor swift - dress](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_GneCw-IoA)
> 
> obviously i changed the lyrics a bit because those boys are just very good in their suits

_ Our secret moments  
In a crowded room  
They got no idea  
About me and you _

When Daniel entered the club his eyes searched the room for that blonde mop of hair on the head of his former teammate. It was natural at this point. Looking for Max everywhere he went. Daniel spotted him and started walking over.

Max was standing at the bar talking to Nico and sipping on a beer. Daniel greeted his Renault teammate and then turned to Max, clapping his hand and hugging him shortly.

Daniel wished he could hold on for longer. He wished he could just keep his arm around Max all night. But Max probably wouldn't like it that much. And people would whisper and talk and scream.

_ There is an indentation  
In the shape of you  
Made your mark on me  
A golden tattoo _

When Max saw Dan walking over to the bar his mouth curved upwards, _sunshine will do that to you_, he thought to himself. Daniel looked handsome in his suit tonight. He looked always handsome, Max thought, but Dan in a suit was really something else. Max stopped talking to Hulk and watched Daniel come over to them. When Daniel reached the bar, he said a quick Hello to Nico and then turned to Max giving him a short hug. Max wanted to hug Daniel longer but they were in public and Max really wanted to be left in peace.

Nico left, figuring the two needed some time given that they no longer shared a garage and didn't see each other all day anymore.

“Already finished your champagne?”

“Dan, I can't carry a big bottle of champagne around all night.” Max laughed.

Daniel turned around to the bartender to order a drink for himself, Max continued drinking his beer and letting his thoughts drift.

Max felt calm with Daniel by his side. Daniel was one of his best friends. Maybe even his best friend.

Over the past years Dan had made him a better person, better to himself, better to his friends. He left his mark on Max's soul. A steady presence that would take the edges off. Someone who would drag him out of those deep dark moments when your car did not pass the finish line. Someone to celebrate the highest moments of joy with. Which of course – if you are a racing driver like Max – are when your car passes the finish line first.

_ All of this silence and patience, pining and anticipation  
My hands are shaking from holding back from you (ah, ah, ah)  
All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting  
My hands are shaking from all this (ha, ha, ha, ha) _

Daniel turned around towards the room again with a beer in his hand, clinking his bottle against Max's beer.

“Don't you need something stronger after that race?”

“Please just stop talking about the race, I just want to forget it.”, Daniel sighed.

The pair kept standing next to each other at the bar looking aimlessly around the room and Daniel was glad to have a moment of quiet even if it was in a loud environment. He and Max were good at being quiet with one another but lately Daniel felt like he needed to tell Max. Like he needed to tell Max that he wanted to hold his hand for longer than just for half a second when they said Hello. Like he needed to tell Max that he missed seeing his face everyday. Like he needed to tell Max that he wanted to put his hands all over him and his suit jacket._  
  
Say my name and everything just stops  
I don't want you like a best friend  
Only bought this suit so you could take it off, take it off (ha, ha, ha)  
Carve your name into my bedpost  
Cause I don't want you like a best friend  
Only bought this suit so you could take it off, take it off (ha, ha, ha)_

“Max.”

“Daniel”

“Wanna get some fresh air?”

“Yes, please.”

Max just followed Daniel and ended up on some kind of balcony he didn't even knew were in this building.

Daniel stood looking out at the city and seemed unusually tense.

“You still angry about your race, mate?”

Daniel turned around and looked at Max bewildered. He had certainly not been thinking about racing. Only about his own racing heart.

“No. I-”

“What are you thinking about so intensely, then, in your tiny head, huh?”

“You.”

_ Inescapable  
I'm not even going to try  
And if I get burned, at least we were electrified  
I'm spilling wine in the bathtub  
You kiss my face and we're both drunk  
Everyone thinks that they know us  
But they know nothing about _

“You.”, Max heard Daniel say. With a look in Daniel's eyes that Max could not read. He had never seen that look before. Daniel looked like he was afraid Max would yell at him and run away.

Daniel waited for Max to react. He put a hand on Max's arm, so that he could not just flee. So that they had to face his admission together.

Max looked confused and then it seemed to dawn on him what Daniel was trying to tell him.

Max grinned. “Me? I'm not that special. No need to think too much, Dan.”

Dan was so relieved to see that grin on Max's face. “I happen to think that you are very special, my dear Maxy.”

Max's grin got even wider. “I guess you're not too bad yourself, Ricciardo.”

_ All of this silence and patience, pining and anticipation  
My hands are shaking from holding back from you (ah, ah, ah)  
All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting  
My hands are shaking from all this (ah, ha, ha, ha) _

Daniel pulled Max closer to him, not being able to stay away for much longer. Max kept grinning and leaned in to Daniel, clasping his hands around Daniel's neck.

Their lips touched, trying to see if this was gonna be okay for the other one.

Max kept close to Daniel but tilted his head back so that he could see Daniel's face.

There was a wide grin that matched the one on Max's face. Max leaned back in and started kissing Daniel more earnestly, giving as good as he received. He knew Daniel could be intense if he wanted to. But he never imagined – on the many occasions that he did imagine kissing Daniel – that it would be this good.

Daniel could not believe that this was actually happening. He was kissing Max. But more importantly, Max was kissing back.

When Daniel's need to breathe became greater than his need to kiss Max, he turned his head to the side and just hugged Max tightly. He was holding on for longer, now that he felt like he was allowed to do that.

Max hugged back just as tightly. He started laughing silently. “I can't believe this just happened.”

“Oh it did happen and it will happen again, _babe_.” Daniel whispered into Max's ear. “But maybe we should get out of here first. Our hotel is just a five minute walk away, Maxy.” Daniel suggested, stroking his hands over Max's back.

Max wound himself out of Daniel's embrace and grabbed his hands, squeezing them both. “Lead the way!”

Daniel looked around the empty balcony and wandered off towards the door, Max following closely behind. They walked through the club and out on to the streets.

_Say my name and everything just stops  
I don't want you like a best friend  
Only bought this suit so you could take it off, take it off (ha, ha, ha)  
Carve your name into my bedpost  
Cause I don't want you like a best friend  
Only bought this suit so you could take it off, take it off (ha, ha, ha)_

When they arrived at the hotel that both of their teams were staying in Daniel pressed the button on the elevator that would get them to his floor. He knew that in his room there was everything they needed to spent an exhausting night together.

But Max had a different idea and pressed the button that would get them to his floor, which was lower than Daniel's floor. “It's closer.” Max grinned, squeezing Daniel's hand that was held in his. He looked Daniel up and down hungrily and leaning into his space Max said, “Also I still have a full, cold bottle of race winner champagne up there, _babe_.”

Daniel groaned and could not believe how he got so lucky tonight. And he was sure it was not just going to be tonight.

Max opened the hotel room door and pulled Daniel inside.

He was glad that his hotel room was tidier than usual, even though Daniel had seen his messy hotel rooms often enough.

_ Only bought this suit so you could take it off (ha, ha, ha)...  
Only bought this suit so you could take it off (ha, ha, ha)... _

Max walked over to the desk and grabbed the champagne, presenting it to Daniel.

“Do you want to have the honor and open up the champagne bottle for us, _babe_?”

“I want to have the honor to open up the buttons on your shirt, _babe_.”

_ Now I wake up by your side  
My one and only, my lifeline  
I woke up just in time  
Now I wake up by your side  
My hands shake, I can't explain this  
Aha, ha, ha, ha _

Max woke up being held in strong arms and turned around to look at Daniel. His face was relaxed and his unkempt curls strewn over the pillow. Max couldn't believe last night actually happened. This was a dream come true. He chuckled to himself thinking about how much he really had dreamed about Daniel.

Max got up and made his way to the bathroom. _  
  
There is an indentation  
In the shape of you_

Looking at the mirror he saw the bite marks that Daniel had left on his neck last night.

_Only bought this suit so you could take it off_  
_You made your mark on me, golden tattoo_  
_Only bought this suit so you could take it off_

Walking back into the bedroom, Max saw their evening attire lying crumpled on the floor and he wondered briefly about creases in shirts but then decided that he really did not care about that. He walked over to the bed and cuddled back into Daniel's side. Figuring that he deserved some more sleep after yesterday's race win and their nighttime activities.

**Author's Note:**

> positive remarks are welcome via kudos/comments
> 
> constructive criticism is welcome on my tumblr zetagirly
> 
> also you can just come talk to me if you would like


End file.
